Nuevo comienzo
by Jonetsu- Teki' Rida
Summary: Cuando vi que llevabas tiempo sin salir de tu cuarto, me preocupé. Es entonces cuando no comprendí como es que aquello había pasado en un verano perfectamente soleado... Y cambié de opinión al ver a Butch parado enfrente de la puerta preguntando por ti.


**Summary: **Cuando vi que llevabas tiempo sin salir de tu cuarto, me preocupé. Es entonces cuando no comprendí como es que aquello había pasado en un verano perfectamente soleado... Y cambié de opinión al ver a Butch parado enfrente de la puerta, preguntando por ti.

**Disclaimer: **Las Ppg y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

* * *

Estábamos las tres dando un paseo por el centro comercial. Tú querías comprarte unos zapatos nuevos. Ya habíamos visto muchos realmente bonitos, pero insistías en que los querías de marca y que aquellos que habíamos encontrado no lo eran. Buttercup quería comprarse un nuevo videojuego y yo algún libro que leer en mi tiempo libre.

—La verdad es que es impresionante tu capacidad para saber si algo es de marca o no echando sólo un simple vistazo— Te alagué con total sinceridad.

Tú reístes con una voz dulce muy propia de tí y sonreístes con alegría. Dijieste una frase que no puedo recordar. Algo gracioso debió de ser, ya que me reí, y luego te unistes a mi risa. Buttercup sólo se nos quedó mirando. Y, en el momento que sonrió, supe que se iba a burlar.

—Lástima que no sirva para nada —Te miró sonriendo burlona, y tu hiciste un puchero.

Lo que recuerdo de ese momento es que te fuiste corriendo tras Buttercup.

Al final tuve que salir a por vosotras dos (Aunque antes me compré un libro). No os encontré en el Centro Comercial, por lo que salí a la entrada, queriendo ver si estábais ahí. Vi, un poco alejada de la entrada, un grupo degente reunida de todas las edades. Entre ella os pude ver. Tú y Buttercup estábais en la primera fila. Yo, empujando levemente a las personas, me acerqué a vosotras.

Al verlo, dirigí inmediatamente mi vista a ti, que estabas paralizada, con la mirada perdida y con lágrimas asomándose por tus ojos. Buttercup te observaba preocupada, y te abrazó. Intené asimilar lo que había pasado.

Os abracé. A Buttercup y a ti. Ninguna de las dos os movistéis, y suponí que ya sabíais quien era.

—Boomer...

—No lo mires, Bubb. —Te dije, porque no quería que sufrieras la imagen de tu novio, Boomer, muerto.

Buttercup terminó llamando a el hospital. Boomer fue ingresado. Lo vistiamos todos los días, y nos topamos con sus dos hermanos, Brick y Butch. Estuvimos todos juntos, Butter y yo te apoyávamos a ti y a sus dos hermanos. Sabíamos que, los más afectados erais vosotros, ya que erais los más cercanos a Boomer.

Unas semanas después de que Boomer fuera ingresado, nos enteramos de que había muerto. No había sobrevivido al atropello de un camión.

Al funeral no fue mucha gente. Sólo su familia, que eran pocos, y algunos compañeros de clase. Ellas estuvieron invitados. Bubbles, tú fuístes la que más derramó lágrimas ese día, ¿recuerdas? Butch y Brick no derramaron lágrima alguna, sólo se mantuvieron serios y callados, mirando siempre al suelo. Yo si lloré bastante, y, puedo jurar que a Buttercup unas cuantas, pero no muchas.

Desde el funeral, te habías quedado encerrado en tu cuarto y no habías salido. Te traíamos la comida y no te decíamos nada. Queríamos que te desahogaras lo suficiente.

No entiendo como todo eso ocurrió en un verano perfectamente soleado.

Aunque, ocurrió algo maravilloso un mes después.

Butch, el hermano mediano de la familia Him, y hermano meyor de Boomer, te vino a visitar.

Llamó a tu puerta y tú le dejastes entrar.

Me confundí, ya que a nosotras nunca nos habías dejado. No pude evitar acercarme a la puerta entreavierta y observar.

Butch se sentó en la cama, a un lado tuyo. No reaccionastes, y te abrazó. Sonreí por eso. Te susurró algo al oído y tú... Tú cerraste los ojos, y dejaste escapar unas lágrimas que, al parecer, estabas reprimiendo. Le sonreístes sonrojada, y te besó.

Me quiré lentamente de la puerta, sientiéndome feliz por ti.

Me alegraba que porfin superaras eso y tuvieras un nuevo comienzo.

Pero sabía que no ibas olvidar a Boomer tan fácilmente, porque era tu primer amor, y los primeros amores no eran tan fáciles de olvidar.

Sólo espetaba que al menos fueras feliz con Butch.

—Y más vale que no haga llorah' a Bubbles, porque le parto la cara.

Y ahí estaba Buttercup, que al parecer lo había visto todo, diciendo lo que había pensado justo de ver a Butch besarte.

Anque aún tenía una duda, ¿cómo os enamorásteis? Y, ¿en qué momento pasó?

* * *

**_692_**_ palabras sin las notas!_

_Lo consiredaré un Drabble._

* * *

_Ta, da!_

_Bueno, antes de nada, tengo que explicar una cosa, por si no entendieron:_

_Blossom explicando lo ocurrido a Bubbles, ¿qué por qué se lo explica? Pues sería algo como ''recordar los momentos de su infancia''. Aunque, esto sería ''recordar el momento en como tu novio murió y a cambio te hiciste novia de su hermano'' (?_

_En fin, esta pareja es un **Butch x Bubbles** (Obviooooooooooo), que la verdad sólo he leído uno xD. Y como se me ocurrió esto, pos me dije: Haré esta pareja, que de seguro ya la gente me tiene muy vista con el **Boomer x Bubbles. **Ok No (?_

_Tengo la idea de hacer un One-shot (O Drabble, lo que al final me salga), en el que Buttercup ve (o explica) como se terminaron de enamorar Butch y Bubbles, aunque eso ya es si os gusta la idea, si no, esto se quedará así :3_

_Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, no olvidéis decirme si os parece la idea!_

**_¿Review's?_**


End file.
